¿Por Qué, Harry, Por Qué?
by J.N.H
Summary: Un mini fic para todos ustedes... leanlo!!


¿Por Qué, Harry, Por Qué?  
  
Me desperté aquella fría mañana de Diciembre, ya son las seis de la mañana, no pense en otra cosa que vestirme y salir de la casa de mis padres. Cogí un abrigo, hace un frío intenso que inunda cada rincón de la ciudad. Mis pasos eran el único sonido de aquella fría mañana, era hora de partir mí viaje, comencé a caminar, caminaba y caminaba, nadie me detendría, nadie. Iba a llegar a mí destino como de lugar. Solo quería ver como alguien se interpusiese en mi camino.desaparecería en el acto. Después de un largo viaje me encontré con aquella casa abandonada, igual como la recordaba, era idéntica. Con las mismas ventas rotas, uno que otro tablón suelto, el mismo aspecto lúgubre y la misma sensación de temor.  
  
¿Por Qué, Harry, Por Qué?  
  
Mire el agujero que había en la puerta, eso me hizo recordar la primera vez que entre a esa casa, solo tenía 15 años, estaba a solas con Harry. Recuerdo que aquel día estaba muy nerviosa, él me agarró de la mano respiro profundo y me señalo aquella casa.  
  
-Está es la casa donde viví mí primer año de vida -dijo con una leve sonrisa.  
  
Yo simplemente sentía como mí mano se resbalaba por sus delgados dedos, era la primera vez que no era el trío, ahora éramos solo dos. Harry me llevo de la mano hacía el oscuro agujero, tenía miedo, pero con el solo hecho de sentir a Harry cerca mí miedo se limitaba a un simple recuerdo. Con un par de empujones por parte de Harry logramos entrar, no fui capaz de soltarle la mano. Mí cara expresaba gran asombro. Pasamos todo el día en esa casa, Harry comenzó a contarme parte de su vida, hasta que llego a la parte amorosa, en ese momento se mantuvo en silencio, sentía como mí corazón gemía de dolor, no quería escuchar a Harry, no quería. Estabamos sentados en el suelo.luego sentí como la mano de mí chico pasaba a través de mí cintura, me ruborice, lo hice. Intente de perder mí mirada, no quería mirar esos potentes y hermosos ojos verdes. No sé quien, pero uno de nosotros se fue acercando poco a poco. Mí corazón latía fuertemente. Finalmente mis labios rozaron con los de Harry, desvíe rápidamente mí cara, dejando que sus dulces labios chocarán con mí mejilla, produciendo un suave besó. Él se paró y me dejo sentada en el frío suelo, me sentía como una estúpida, había rechazado mí primer beso, el beso de amor. No sé el porqué, pero una fina lagrima calló por mi rostro, me pare y me acerque a Harry, lo abrase por detrás, él se dio vuelta, me miro, no podía evitarlo, pero lo único que quería era lanzarme hacía él y no soltarlo jamás. Harry nuevamente comenzó de descender levemente su hermoso rostro, nuestros labios se rozaron, pero esta vez no me moví, me quede inmóvil, era mí primer beso y con la persona que menos esperaba, estuvimos largo rato besándonos, no quería soltarlo, no era capaz. Harry me abrazó fuertemente, no me soltó. Un frío viento entro por una de las ventanas rotas de la casa, eso finalizó nuestro beso, nuestras caricias.  
  
¿Por Qué, Harry, Por Qué?  
  
Eso me hizo recordar tantas cosas, como cuando nos escapamos del mundo para estar juntos, como Harry pasaba sus dedos por mis labios, mientras yo le besaba la yema de sus dedos, como él pasaba sus brazos a través de mi cintura, de mi cuello, de mi cuerpo, como Harry me sonreía, como me hacía feliz.  
  
Comencé a llorar.las lagrimas corrían sin parar por mi rostro, solo me abrase a mí misma, necesitaba sentir él calor que me daba Harry cada vez que estaba triste, necesitaba tenerlo cerca otra vez.  
  
-Juro que jamás volveré a llorar por ti, Harry Potter -dije en tono de angustia, de dolor y desesperación.  
  
-Nunca más -dije entre sollozos -Nunca  
  
Con el solo hecho de recordarlo, me hace sentir desesperada, lo necesito cerca, quiero sentir su olor otra vez, deseo abrasarlo, besarlo, quiero que sea mío, solo mío.  
  
Volví en sí, ya basta de recuerdos, me dije a mí misma. Entre por el agujero que me hizo recordar tantas cosas, la casa estaba llena de polvo, como era de costumbre. Comencé a mirar los delgados rayos de luz que entraban por los agujeros de las ventanas rotas. Eso si era un lindo recuerdo, no sé porque, pero estar en esa casa me hacía recordar tantas cosas y algunas muy lindas.nuevamente me perdí dentro de mis pensamientos.  
  
-Hermione, mira esto -la voz de Ron sonaba igual que siempre.  
  
-No lo puedo creer -dije sorprendida -Pero, no son..  
  
-Sí, son mis padres -dijo la voz de Harry escondida entre las sombras -Esa foto la encontré hace poco.  
  
¿Por Qué, Harry, Por Qué?  
  
Mí recuerdo fue desapareciendo para trasformarse en otro, uno muy especial para mí. Cuando por fin lo logre aceptar.  
  
Yo estaba sentada cerca del fuego junto a Ron en la sala común, él parecía algo nervioso, pero dispuesto a decir lo que tenía que decir. Por un instante gire mí cabeza y lo vi, a mi dulce amor, Harry estaba caminando hacía nosotros, vi como su rostro cambiaba a un suave tono rosa, pero se le quito rápidamente.  
  
-Hey chicos. ¿Qué hacen? Simplemente le sonreí y él dulcemente me devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
-Harry, si no te importa, necesito hablar con Hermione a solas  
  
-Esta bien -dijo Harry en tono deprimente  
  
Vi como su mano se empuñaba levemente, lo conocía bien para darme cuenta que estaba celoso, se le notaba, se alejó un poco, pero no mucho, así podría oír nuestra conversación.  
  
-Bueno, ahora que estamos solos, lo diré  
  
-¿Qué cosa? -dije  
  
-Que, que me.  
  
La voz de Ron se cortaba cada vez más, parecía un hilo de voz, pero él comenzó acercarse poco a poco, intente alejarme, pero no podía, sentía como nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban, sus labios comenzaron acercase, ya casi estaban juntos, podía ver como la cara de Harry se tornaba a un rápido rojo furia y en el ultimo segundo me moví. Ron quedo muy cerca de mí, pero al parecer entendió. Se paró y escuche su voz decirme: Es por Harry, verdad? Simplemente asentí, mientras él subía las escaleras en dirección a su habitación. En esos momentos Harry llego, me miro con una cara tan linda que expresaba un tierno "te amo". Me tomo la mano y me llevo a lugar más lejano y oscuro de toda la sala común, mientras me alejaba con Harry de la mano, sentía la fuerte mirada de Ron, no despega la vista de nosotros, hasta que finalmente desaparecimos. Harry me tomo las manos y me miro fijamente a los ojos, yo veía como sus ojos descendían hacía mis labios, yo comencé a subir la mirada, solo quería que nuestros labios se juntaran, hasta que por fin lo hicieron, se juntaron en un largo y hermoso beso. Apenas nuestros labios se separaron, Harry me abraso fuertemente, luego acercó sus labios hacía mi oreja y me susurró con su melódica voz: No quiero perderte, no me dejes, por favor. Al escuchar esas palabras lo abrase más fuerte, quería que supiera que jamás lo dejaría.  
  
-Hermione, ya no soporto más -dijo de repente  
  
Sabia a que se refería, era a nuestra relación, siempre supe que le molestaba, él nunca quería que nuestro amor estuviese oculto, pero él simplemente accedió por mí. Siempre salíamos a escondidas, generalmente me llevaba a su antigua casa, donde me declaró su amor y yo el mío, era verdad, tenía que aceptarlo, aunque temía por la reacción de Ron, él siempre fue nuestro amigo y ahora no estabamos tan unidos, pero tal vez, si la verdad se supiera.  
  
-¿Hermione?  
  
-Lo siento -dije -estaba pensando  
  
La mano de Harry comenzó a recorrer mí cintura y empezó a jugar con mi ropa, mientras yo hablaba. Luego empezó a besarme el cuello, me daban leves cosquillas, estaba feliz. Esto debía de ser así por siempre.  
  
-Harry, es hora de que me valla a acostar  
  
El rostro de Harry se apagó y una triste sonrisa apareció, una pena invadió mi cuerpo.  
  
-Te quiero mucho -me dijo  
  
Ron estaba bajando las escaleras en esos momentos, Harry se distanció de mí, como lo hacía siempre que estabamos los tres, sabia lo que tenía que hacer, lo sabia. Me acerque a Harry, lo bese, mientras que Ron nos quedó mirando. Mí acompañante me elevó en los aires, mis pies se despegaron del suelo por un par de segundos, luego sentí como bajaba levemente. Nuestro beso terminó y Harry me sonrío estaba muy contento y yo también.  
  
-Buenas Noches -dije lanzándole un beso a Harry -Adiós Ron  
  
Las cosas tan mal no estuvieron, Ron después de un tiempo lo acepto y el colegio también.Muchas chicas me miraban con odio, al parecer no les gustaba la idea de que fuera la novia de Harry.  
  
¿Por Qué, Harry, Por Qué?  
  
Otra vez me había olvidado de la realidad y entraba al mundo de los recuerdos. Al parecer sonreía sola. Esos recuerdos eran tan especiales, tan hermosos.  
  
Comencé a recorrer la casa, yo ya veía que no duraría más, solo un par de meses y la casa caería a pedazos. Entre el polvo no se distinguía muy bien el suelo, al ir caminado pise algo, que agache para recogerlo y ver que era. Era una antigua fotografía, en ella había una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojizos y unos verdes ojos que cautivaban a cualquiera. Junto a ella, un hombre alto, delgado, con un pelo negro azabache y unos lentes, que le sonreía a la cámara, en aquella fotografía había una pequeña dedicatoria, estaba escrita con una letra fina y delgada. "Para nuestro querido Harry, de dos padres que lo adoran y lo quieren mucho. Besos. James y Lily" Eso era una nota sencilla, pero muy tierna a la vez, que solo quería expresar amor. Sonreí al ver la tierna carta y me pregunte si Harry la había visto. Ya no sabría la respuesta, pero. Sin quererlo mi mente se fue a otro lugar, muy lejano al que donde yo me encontraba, se fue a Hogwarts, a nuestra sala común, a la mesa más alejada de todas.  
  
-Jamás lo creería -dijo la voz de mí mejor amigo, Ron.  
  
-¿Por Qué? -replicó mí primer novio, mí único amor.  
  
-Es que nunca pense que te gustara Hermione, a decir verdad Harry, nunca lo demostraste mucho.  
  
Yo me sonroje y sonreí, luego sentí como la cabeza de Harry se apoyaba en mí hombro.  
  
-Lo que pasa es que tú nunca lo quisiste ver -respondió  
  
-¿Yo? -dijo Ron en un tono de sorpresa  
  
-Sí, tú -al decir estas palabras se río y esto hizo que Ron se sonrojara levemente  
  
¿Por Qué, Harry, Por Qué?  
  
Por Dios, que me pasa, me dije a mí misma.no era capaz de centrarme en una idea, apenas lo lograba, mi mente volaba hacía otro lugar, pero. ¿por qué? A todos mis recuerdos se les ocurrió entrar en mí mente justo ahora. Yo que pensaba venir aquí y ver por ultima vez esta casa, pero no he podido, ya que siempre hay algo que me invade intentando de cambiar mis pensamientos a otros. Ya han pasado cosas tan extrañas en mí vida que una más, no sería problema, si me pongo a pensar, mí vida, no es muy común que digamos, han pasado tantas cosas inolvidables, tantos recuerdos y peleas, oh sí, grandes peleas.  
  
-No puedo creer que le creas a él y no a mí -dijo enfadado Harry  
  
-No es que no te crea, pero solo digo  
  
-¿Dices que? Hermione, sé que mí historia no es muy creíble, pero todo eso fue una trampa, la verdad es que.  
  
-Por favor, Harry, te vi -dijo Ron -Además, si Hermione quiere creerme, tiene todo el derecho hacerlo, no la molestes más y acepta tus errores de una vez  
  
-Bueno, si es así como va la cosa, que así sea -respondió Harry en un tono bastante enojado. Harry dio media vuelta y se marcho.  
  
-¿Harry? -dije, pero no me escucho o no quiso -Vamos.  
  
Esa vez no hable con Harry por una larga semana, fue un suicidio, solo quería hablar con él y no quería que nuestra relación se acabara por una estúpida pelea. Al parecer ambos nos fuimos ahogando en la necesidad de hablarnos, ya que una noche que nos encontramos a solas, simplemente nos acercamos y nos besamos, sin decir palabra.  
  
Una nube de gran niebla borró esa ultima imagen, la imagen de un beso, de caricias y abrazos, pero luego la nube de niebla se expandió hasta desaparecer dejando ver la primera vez que lo vi.  
  
¿Por Qué, Harry, Por Qué?  
  
Los recuerdos no dejaban de pasar por mí mente, uno tras otro, al parecer cada uno tenía un importante lugar en mí corazón, todos ellos eran especiales, incluso las grandes y tontas peleas que tuve con Harry y Ron. Y como olvidar los llantos que esparcí desde quinto curso por Harry, mientras lloraba en la cama de mí habitación, mientras que él no pensaba en otra cosa que el Quidditch, pero una vez eso cambio.  
  
-¿Cómo Estás?  
  
-Bien -respondí  
  
-Quiero que sepas algo muy importante  
  
-¿Que? -interrumpí  
  
-Que.que eres una buena amiga, que te quiero mucho y que quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, siempre estaré aquí cuando me necesites.  
  
Luego Harry se acercaba y me besaba.pero segundos después del beso, despertaba en la oscura habitación de quinto curso, soñando con él, con el espíritu de mí vida.  
  
-¿Por Qué es un Sueño? -me decía enojada -¿Por Qué desperté?  
  
Pero los sueños siguieron, hasta que un día se hicieron realidad.  
  
¿Por Qué, Harry, Por Qué?  
  
¿Otra vez? ¡Esto no puede ser posible! De verdad que estaba perdida en mis pensamientos.no era capaz de volver a la realidad. No era capaz de establecerme en la realidad, mi mente se iba volando, lejos, cada vez más lejos, pasando por todos mis recuerdos. Dejando me perdida entre la realidad y la fantasía.  
  
Seguí caminando, subí las escaleras y llegue al segundo piso de la antigua casa, me dirigí a la ultima habitación, me agache y comencé a buscar algo en la parte inferior de las paredes, hasta que por fin lo encontré, estaba ahí, igual que siempre. Entonces comenzaron los recuerdos.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?  
  
-Nada, estoy bien. -mí voz no sonaba muy convincente  
  
-Pues, no te creo  
  
-Harry, estoy bien.no te preocupes  
  
Harry se acercó a la parte inferior de una pared, luego sacó algo que parecía muy afilado, luego sentí como Harry destruía poco a poco la madera.finalmente se dio vuelta y me mostró su obra de arte. Era un hermoso corazón y dentro del estaba escrito "Harry ama a Hermione". Lo abrace fuertemente, él me beso. en eso llego Ron y nos miro extrañado. Nos separamos, al escucharlo entrar.  
  
-Eso es repúgnate  
  
-¿Estás Celoso? -le pregunto Harry  
  
-Claro que no -dijo el enfadado  
  
Harry paso su mano a través de mí cintura, me sonroje, aun no sé porque lo sigo haciendo en presencia de otros. Vi como Ron se ponía levemente avergonzado. Harry comenzó a acercarse más y más, se acerco a mis labios y si pensarlo dos veces me besó.  
  
Una nueva nube apareció, dejando ver...  
  
-Y Harry Potter, agarra la snitch, son 150 puntos para la casa de Gryffindor, dejándola como la ganadora de la copa!!!  
  
Los grandes aplausos de Gryffindor eran oídos por todos lados, mientras que los Slytherin, bajaba del cielo, aceptando su derrota.  
  
El gran buscador de las pequeña y dorada snitch, descendió lentamente por los cielos, se acercó donde me encontraba, bajó de la escoba, corrí abrazarlo, esté hizo lo mismo y me beso. Harry me agarró de la cintura se puso la escoba al hombro y partió conmigo fuera del campo de Quidditch.  
  
-Estuviste espectacular -le dije  
  
-¿Eso crees?  
  
-Claro que sí, amor mío  
  
Harry sonrió y me pego a su cuerpo.  
  
¿Por Qué, Harry, Por Qué?  
  
Simplemente sonreí ante aquel recuerdo, tengo que aceptar que este no será el ultimo, habrán muchos más, de seguro que sí... tendré que aprender a recordar y no sufrir por eso... la muerte de Harry marco muchas vidas, no solo la mía, él nos mostró que la esperanza nunca se debe perder y que siempre hay que luchar por nuestros deseos y sueños... siempre lo recordaré con gran afecto y jamas lo olvidaré, porque él fue la persona que me conquisto en mí quinto año Hogwarts, él único que fue capaz de verme...  
  
Salí de la casa y comencé a caminar... El viento corría por todos lados, mí pelo comenzó a bailar con el frío viento, todo era increíble, no deje de sonreír y solo pude pensar en una cosa...  
  
¿Por Qué, Harry, Por Qué? 


End file.
